The Game
Other Links *Rules: http://futura-terra-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/Rules *Pre-History Timeline: http://futura-terra-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/Futura_Terra_Pre-History_Timeline *Algorithm Page: http://futura-terra-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/Algorithm_Page *Talk Page: http://futura-terra-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Futura_Terra_Map_Game_Wiki 'Map' 'Moderators' Head Admin *Edboy452 (talk) 19:23, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Moderators *Feudalplague Please put your signature next to the nation you want to play as. Note you need to be experienced with map games if you want to play as a primary nation. We don't want people typing down a whole bunch of implausible or ASB turns as a major nations. 'Nations' 'North America:' *United States of America- RevenantAscension (talk) 19:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) *Free Canadian States (Canadian Rebels) *Mexico- *Puerto Rico- *Costa Rica- *Cuba- *Panama- *Haiti- *Dominican Republic- *Bahamas- *Trinidad and Tobago- *Saint Lucia- 'Europe:' *European Union - Edboy452 (talk) 23:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) *Ukraine- *Communist State of Russia- *Belarus- *Sealand- *Vatican City- *Kosovo- *Gibraltar- *Guernsey- *Jersey- *Aland *Georgia 'South America:' *Republic of South America- Daeseunglim (talk) 11:40, May 13, 2013 (UTC) *Venezuela- *Colombia- *Peru- *Uruguay- *Ecuador- *Guyana- *French Guiana- *Suriname- 'Asia:' *China -Feudalplague (talk) 01:55, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Free Russian Democratic Republic (Russian Rebels)-Local (talk) *Taiwan- *Malaysia- *South Korea- *North Korea *Cambodia- *Laos- *Vietnam- *Thailand- *Mongolia- *India- Jdplayer10 (talk) 23:30, May 10, 2013 (UTC) *Bangladesh- *Philippines- *Indonesia- *Maldives- *Myanmar- *Nepal- *Singapore- *Turkmenistan- *Japan- RazorFangZ14 (talk) 23:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) *Kyrgystan- *Kazakhstan- 'Middle East:' *Afghanistan- *Pakistan- *Iran- EiplecOco (talk) 12:08, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *Syria- *Jordan- *Israel- *Lebanon- *Oman- *Yemen- *Qatar- *U.A.E- EpicJackal88 (talk) 02:06, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Kuwait- *Armenia- *Azerbaijan- *Iraq- 'Oceania:' *Australia- G greg e (talk) 00:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) *New Zealand- *Papua New Guinea- *Fiji- *Tonga- *Vantua 'Africa:' *Sudan- *Egypt- *Libya- *Western Sahara- *Algeria- *Djibouti- *Somalia- *South Africa- *Mauritania- *Democratic Republic of the Congo- *Kenya- *Uganda- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'The Game' '2040' The Russian Civil War has already taken the lives of thousands. With both sides at a stalemate, neither gaining any ground. Tensions rise between the European Union and the Communist State of Russia as Russian troops flood through the Belarusian and the Ukrainian borders. The Communist State of Russia has started attacking Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan, rising tensions with China. However the PRO have fought back the Russian troops and captured several hundred Russians as POWs. Nations in the PRO have started conducting genocidal campaigns in India, attracting the attention of the UHAT and other nearby nations. However, PRO troops have had to evacuate certain FOBs because of the deadly monsoons and floods. Within hours whole PRO military vehicles have been swamped or either destroyed by other natural disasters. However peace talks start with the objective to end this useless war. (Will be discussed on the Talk Page). More UHAT forces arrive in Israel to aid against the META. Bombing campaigns have started on military targets within Iran and Iraq to force a retreat of the META forces. Global oil supplies are threatened due to this war in the Middle East. Naval vessels of the META have started sinking civilian freighters exporting oil to multiple nations including China, the United States, and the European Union, but mainly nations that are part of the UHAT. Civil war in the north eastern part of the State of Quebec still rages on. Riots spread to other towns and cities within the State of Quebec. After the finding of the world’s largest oil reserve in Canada and in international territories in the North Pole, an oil rush has started with the UHAT nations mostly hogging up this new precious oil source. In South America, the Republic of South America gets attacked by the joint military force mainly led by Venezuela and Cuba. However they are pushed back by the RSA forces. North Korea’s current behaviors startle its allies in the PRO, especially China, and UHAT forces after a nuclear test in the Pacific Ocean, which accidentally capsized a South Korean freighter passing by. A conference in Seoul is being taken place to discuss about North Korea’s behaviors. (Will be discussed on the Talk Page). European Union: With the Communist State of Russia attacking Ukraine and Belarus, we’re forced to send more troops to man the border wall facing the CSR. Humanitarian aid and supplies are sent to Ukrainian and Belarusian refugees that have lost their homes in this brutal war. Three aircraft carrier groups are deployed in the Arabian Sea; shortly after five Iranian destroyers and two Iraqi destroyers got sunk by six Astute-Class Submarines. Naval shipyards in Syria and Lebanon are bombed by rocket artillery manned in Turkey and in Israel, which resulted in the destruction of the small naval threat. Several destroyers and cruisers are assigned to escort civilian freighters exiting the Persian Gulf and the Arabian Sea out of META territory. Drone strikes have been assigned to seek and destroy META fighters. Within a couple weeks, several Iranian fighters and bombers have been destroyed with only three drones being destroyed on the European side. UHAT, Pakistani and Afghan troops have started bombarding Iran with artillery. We’re asking the META to stop harassing Israel or the UHAT will be forced to invade without hesitation. Humanitarian aid and supplies are being sent to India. We ask the PRO to stop attacking India. The European Union will attend the peace conference to stop this genocidal war. Within the borders of the European Union starts the construction of the world’s biggest nuclear power plant. Housed in the State of the Czech Republic near the town of Opava is the construction site of the new Moravian Nuclear Power Plant that spans over nine square kilometers. It will house ten reactors and annually generate 70,000 GW-h. It will take an estimated time of seven years to complete the Moravian Nuclear Power Plant. Bio-Fuel plants are also being constructed in the State of the Netherlands to produce more Bio-Fuel for the European Union and its trading partners. BP and Statoil have started construction of more oil drilling rigs in Greenland and in the Arctic Sea. After North Korea’s latest nuclear test, European troops stationed across the border are put on high alert in case of any North Korean attack on the South. LaWS are setup along the border and several naval vessels are placed to shoot down any ballistic missiles that will possibly be fired by the North. The European Union will attend the conference in Seoul, and ask China to keep North Korea on a tighter leash. Supplies and weapons are sent to the Republic of South America Armed Forces to aid against the Venezuelans and Cubans. Gold deposits were found in the Alps that are currently being mined after X-Ray scans of the mountain range were taken. Tensions in the small nation of Kosovo rise after multiple insurgent attacks of the newly formed Kosovar Liberation Army or KLA have been conducted. Over 100,000 troops have been sent to deal with this threat in the capital of Pristina. Kosovar citizens are evacuated from the city to minimize civilian casualties. Drones have started to attack military installations within the small nation cutting and also destroying supply convoys, cutting off enemy supply lines. About 30,000 troops have been recruited in the past three months. We upgrade out industry to 1.5 and upgrade the following to our tech trees: Plumbing, Industrialized Farms, and Better Training (1). ' '''People Republic of China: '''Issues with the DPRK erupt as China now done dealing with internal party struggle turns on the nations that have organized the Invasion of China, most notably leading them the DPRK. China Charges the DPRK with human rights violations in China and personally takes command in India stalling all remaining advances and calling for a cease fire with India. Chinese Special forces under command of the PRC premier and the Ultra-Nationalist General Tian Zhou begin operations against North Korea and do very public and just reprisals against the Men who led the Attack on India. China informs all PRO nations to hold position and wait for India to Contact for diplomacy. Chinese forces are polled and are Decidedly controlled by the Ultra-Nationalist Party. Ultra-Nationalist send supplies to the Rebel Ultra-Nationalist Russians. China Declaires war on the DPRK with PRO nations on Chinas side with issues involving Politics, and moral issues with what they have done in India as leaders .'We upgrade our Army to 1.5 and upgrade Drafting, Better living conditions, and better Training. You can't just secure an entire nation like that, you have to do a battle algorithm. There in my alliance system with a clear command Issue? thats not even a battle thats a massacre. Also you dont have an Alog up from what i see Edit: Found it ill do it right now.. not really a battle though. ''' '''That's like saying the United States forced all of NATO to hand over their military equipment. Just because China is the leader of the PRO doesn't mean they can just force a country to do something. So you can edit your to turn either declare war on the DPRK with the PRO aiding you, go the diplomatic way, or do nothing at all. (i got to go eat real quick ill post battle results afterwards) I'm the Russian rebels, and we aren't Ultra-Nationalists Is that a reply to China's page or your turn? Reply, I'll post tommorow (later on if u are in America) Elements that are. im not saying the whole rebel movement is, im just supporting the UN part of the rebels Eh, I don't care that much, aid is aid *'PRC war with North Korea:' *'PRC total: 83' DPRK total: 60 Ok it seems good, however you can't just take a nation in three months, maybe about two more algorithms and you'll probably take over the DPRK. Republic of South America:'''We flood the front lines with troops, artillery, tanks, and vehicles. Fighters bomb key military staging points, military barracks, and military factories to cut off aid. In the nation, people support the war, agreeing with the liberation of Venuzeula. Aircraft carriers launch their fighters into sorties with Venuzeulian fighters and bombers, while marines land on Cuba, capuring the east half of the island. Farms are opened along with factories and biofuel farms. A solar farm is opened in Pantigola, and an offer is made to '''Uruguay to form the South American Defense Compact (SADC), Awaiting MOD decision. We ask the US to aid us in the war. A goal is made to make the RSA completely carbon efficient by 2075. Due to the new factories, the RSA industry upgrades to 1.5. We offer the Venezuelan nation a peace agreement called the Treaty of Asuncion. We offer the EU to come also. *'Uruguayan Diplomacy:' Is this a self-defense pact, to protect both of our nations? *'European Diplomacy:' We will send you military supplies to aid you in this war. Free Russian Democratic Republic: '''We begin to shell the communist forces on the front lines, and build up a force of tanks in preparation for a blitzkrieg assault. We introduce drafting, and give citizens the right to bear arms, as they must have the ability to defend themselves. We also upgrade the plumbing of all major cities. We offer an alliance with '''ANYONE *'RSA Diplomacy: '''We offer the Russian rebels an alliance. *'RR Diplomacy:' Accept *'European Diplomacy:' We invite the Free Russian Democratic Republic into the UHAT. *'FRDR:' We accept, can you help us destroy the Communist State of Russia? *'European Diplomacy:' Most of our allied nations will send supplies for now, our hands are tied right now because of the war with the META. '''For LocalMafiaBoss:' Please make a page for your nation to record your tech trees. Japan: We start conducting a plan to make a space program. We are looking for assistance from the US to help us. We look to see great opportunities when our space program begins. We are also looking into futuristic weapons seen in SciFi movies to come to life, such as a Laser gun. Scientist are skeptical whether or not it will be a success, but we will see in the near future what comes up. The Japanese armed forces are making attack forces after decades of having only defense forces. We upgrade industry to 1.5 We upgrade our tech trees; "right to bear arms", "plumbing" , and "Industrialized farms." '2040.25' All Primary Nations (China, European Union, India, Republic of South America, United States, Free Russian Democratic Republic, Australia, and the Communist State of Russia) army tech score increases to 1.5. ' '''Attacks on the META end in success by the UHAT forces, as artillery destroys enemy military emplacements. META forces have started attacking Saudi oil convoys supplying the UHAT forces, resulting with Saudi Arabia being brought into the war. An invasion is being planned by UHAT forces to invade Syria and Iran. ' '''PRO forces have started to push through the North Korean lines in the northern region. North Korea shorty then declared war on the UHAT after they’ve attacked patrolling border guards. A massive attack led by the South Koreans, Americans, and the European Union is being prepared to take Pyongyang and neighboring towns. South Korea asks for China for the permission of annexing the DPRK, to form the United Korean Republic. (Will be discussed on Talk Page). War between the PRO and India has halted after a cease-fire has been ordered. Tensions are critically rising between the PRO and the Communist State of Russia after the bombing of multiple Chinese military installations in Kyrgyzstan. Kyrgyzstan urges China, to intervene against this communist threat. ''' '''Pakistan asks to join the UHAT because of the Iranian threat in the Middle East. A new military power has started to rise in Africa, who are calling themselves the New African Order. They are mostly made up of paramilitaries that are scattered in countries such as Madagascar, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Zambia, and Angola. However, they’re influence is traveling fast within central Africa. KLA Insurgents have started initiating a large scale guerilla war against the European occupiers. A car bomb at a European checkpoint in Pristina has detonated killing about three soldiers, and injuring seven others. Because of the Free Russian Democratic Republic joining the United Hemisphere Alliance Treaty heavy amounts of supplies are sent by the European Union, Egypt, Taiwan, Pakistan, Israel, and the United States. FRDR After being sent supplies, we launch an all out assault on the front line were it was the least hit by the shelling, as the troops there were redeployed to the worst hit areas. We upgrade Industrialized Farming, Organized Militia and then Paramilitaries I'll do an algorithm for you. European Union: Supplies are sent to the Free Russian Democratic Republic, along to Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Armenia, and Kazakhstan to fight back the Communist State of Russia. War is then shortly declared towards the CSR, due to human right violations and attacking an ally of the UHAT. An attack is being organized to capture the city of St. Petersburg and the Northwestern region by an amphibious assault from the Gulf of Finland. 700,000 troops have been called to commence this attack. Belarusian, Ukrainian, Egyptian, and Moroccan troops send in supplies and reinforcements to help capture the city and the region. If you want to aid us in this assault please tell us, and send over troops and/or supplies. Drones have started dropping bunker busters on submarine pens in the Barents Sea, severely crippling the Communist Russian navy. Shortly after, attack submarines start swarming into the Barents Sea sinking multiple warships, and also crippling the battleship Kirov. Communist Russian supply lines are also being cut after drone strikes started attacking military bases in the Caucasus Region, severely damaging the oil supplies of the CSR’s military. Another attack is also being planned to capture the Caucasus Region with Ukrainian, Belorussian, Georgian, Armenian, Egyptian, Pakistani, and Kazakh forces, by conducted a large scale amphibious assault by the Caspian and Black Sea in a giant three pronged attack. This plan should force the Communist forces in countries that they’re attacking to retreat. Invasions of countries of the META have commenced with Pakistani, Afghan, Indonesian, Japanese, American, and Saudi forces, led by the European Union with an amphibious assault from the Persian Gulf, Black and Mediterranean Sea. Spare supplies from the Communist Russian front are sent to the Middle East for this invasion. Large amounts of supplies are sent to South Korea to take over Pyongyang and neighboring towns. We would like to purchase 850 RLADs, 1,500 AADs, 7,500 Fireflies, 300 HMDs, and 200 REDs from Japan for $1,500,000,000. We accept Pakistan into the UHAT. Construction of the Moravian Nuclear Power Plant is going well at an exponential rate. Construction of another 500 AS9896 Hawks has started along with construction of another 300 AS2020 Vultures. Decisions are being made to make a more universal tank for the European Armed Forces. Constructions of more solar plants have begun to lower prices of electricity. We upgrade our Army Level to 2.0 and get the following upgrades: Better Training (2), Drafting, and Enhanced Officer Training Courses. *'Japan Diplomacy:' Agrees with your purchase, and will send them immediately. China: '''Following our initial assault against the DPRK China asks the North Koreans for a cease fire showing that against the Combined forces of the PRO and now UHAT its hopeless. In restrospect to this Chinese forces personally assemble within Artillery distance of Pyongyang Surpsingly letting many other PRO nations handle supply line Security. China however ammasses massive supplies just in case of faults in the Supply chain. Following the bombing of our Facilities in Kyrgzstan China has officially cut all ties with the corrupt part in Russia. China Declares war on Communist Russia and offer full support to the Russian Rebels. Chinese military generals to ask whether we can deploy alongside Russian rebels, You will haver the full support of our military '''We upgrade military to 2.0 with Enhanced officer Training, and Better living conditions as well as Better Training(2) *'Chinese Diplomacy: '''As North Korea is a PRO nation and caused many issues with us before UHAT me must ask the UHAT fall back away enough to allow this to be handled. the North Koreans must be Punished for their acts in India and we must do it. We agree however to begin more integration over the next 20 years to allow full assimilation of both populations into a single state in order to keep balance and too much from happening at once. *'UHAT Diplomacy:' How about this, we both occupy the nation until integration is made, and the new Unified Korea acts a bridge for diplomacy between our two alliances. *'Chinese Response: We agree operations on Pyongyang will commence when yours do. *'''Chinese Military: We deploy our new VTOL gunships and dropships for the operation outfitting them with their highest amount of capacle weaponry which still has them effective. Since both of our turns are already used up, the operation will have to commence next turn. *'European Diplomacy:' We ask the PRO to aid us in the assault on St. Petersburg and to capture the Caucasus Region. Australia: '''Builds up self defense/anti-aircraft and sea defences. Sends diplomacy toward New Zealand in order to join in a full union with Australia. '''RSA: The Republic declares war on North Korea, and ships 500 troops to South Korea. Troops are pulled back to the Venuzuela/RSA border to honor the cease-fire. Work continues on the solar panel system, and other green energy sources. Slash and burn in the Amazon Rainforest is a federal offense. We upgrade Right to bear arms to 1, Better Training to 1, and Organized militia to 1. ATLAS:: The nation of Atlas, composed from random African people in central Aftrica is delared, freeing tiself from the Congo. War breaks out but we soon have the uupper hand. We ask for the US, USSR, Europe, and Asia to send us aid. Some weapons are scavenged and smuggled from the Middle East. The furst factories are made in central ATLAS, producing a prototype for a MECH suit. The machines should be done soon. and allow the user to be much stronger. Our army score increases. If the US doesn't stop attacking Taiwian we will stiop them. Because our nation is doing really well we set aside a village to be a vassal, calling it ATLAS TWO. We ask other countries to give Two som,e stuff. We invent Hoopyism. We also change our uniforms to be more camoflagued: the War mech is a tad OP for a random african nation considering no Major power has even attempted building one yet.. mod please? '2040.50' All Primary Nations (China, European Union, India, Republic of South America, United States, Free Russian Democratic Republic, Australia, and the Communist State of Russia) navy tech score increases to 1.5. Joint PRO and UHAT forces launch an assault on Pyongyang. Joint allied forces have overthrown the North Korean government, and begin to occupy the territory for it's resettlement. ''' '''Talks between Australia and New Zealand about the union are undergoing. META forces get pushed back, as UHAT forces destroy military emplacements and supply lines. ' '''UHAT forces are preparing to do an assault on Beirut. With Syrian and Iraqi forces not able to aid Lebanon, the battle is expected to be short or not happen at all if Lebanon surrenders. ' 'Free Russian forces begin to push through the Communist Russian borders past the Ural Mountains. Another assault is most likely being planned to push through to the city of Novgorod to cut off CSR supply lines in the region. ' 'Communist Russian Forces begin to run out of fuel for military vehicles as drone strikes on convoys in the Caucasus Region continue. ' 'Civil wars in central Africa have erupted as the New African Order has started corrupting the minds of the local population to fight against the government. The civil wars are mainly raging on in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Madagascar, Congo, Central African Republic, Kenya, Uganda, Tanzania, and Gabon. ' 'European Union:'The attack on the Caucasus Region has started and so has the attack on St. Petersburg. (Pending Results, will be added to turn once completed). An operation known as Operation: Lasso has initiated to capture the Kirov after she comes out into the Barents Sea after her repairs which ended in success. Over 600 Firefly drones bought from the Japanese have been launched from a nearby military cargo plane and swarmed the Kirov, killing most of her crew, and disabling the CIC to stop the use of her anti-aircraft guns. Special Air Service soon then boarded the ship after three nearby cruisers dropped multiple patrol boats. Within a couple of hours the Kirov was captured, but with a heavy toll on the European side, three SAS servicemen were killed, seven were wounded and over 90 Fireflies were shot down by her anti-aircraft and crew. Despite the losses, the Kirov was then shipped over to Portsmouth Naval Base, and was thoroughly inspected. The European Naval Command then decided to construct a Battlecruiser Class ship for the European Navy, similar to the design of the Kirov. However another battlecruiser of the Communist Russian Navy, the Kalinin is still at large, and is possibly in the Kara Sea. UHAT and Allied forces are told to lay siege on the city of Beirut, and to not launch an assault until the nation of Lebanon surrenders its military. We’re giving Lebanon three months to comply. Allied forces have started to mobilize towards the Syrian capital of Damascus, and also lay siege to the Syrian capital. Drone strikes begin to attack the more supply lines of META forces, which resulted in demoralization of the enemy forces. With enemy supply lines being choked off, enemy troops begin to desert their posts and run to the UHAT line. Naval forces bombard the Iranian, and Iraqi emplacements to soften fortifications. Another attack to push through the META lines has started (Pending Results, will be added to turn one completed). Building of the Moravian Nuclear Power Plant is going much faster than expected after construction crews started using building block methods of constructing the nuclear power plant. Bio-Fuel plants are still being constructed in the State of the Netherlands and small solar panel plants and windmills are placed in the State of Germany to decrease the prices for electricity in the region. '''We upgrade our Army Tech to 2.5 and get the following upgrades: Military Police, Communication Skills Training, and Propaganda. China: Following the Crackdown of the DPRK they are majorly reintegrated into the PRO and large buisiness integration occurs with South Korea. Many resource deposits are finally exploited brining more gold on the market and steel made.' We upgrade industry to 1.5 with Communication, Right to bear arms and Enhanced radios' FRDR: '''We prepare the forces that broke through, then reinforce them, before we launch an all out assault on Novgorod. Or so it seems, in fact this is just a diversionary force of 500,000. The true force of '''900,000 men and large amounts of tanks has moved across Russia to attack Moscow. We upgrade: Communication, Better training and Military Police Mod: I edited your post because theres not a chance in hell you have close to 900,000 tanks so 900,000 men with a good amount of tanks is better and definitely plausible I want it to be a mechanized assault, so i changed it a little again Why can't I have a mechanized assault force? You do have a mechanized assault force. Also are you attacking Moscow right now or next turn, because your forces are really far away from Moscow. next turn then I guess Republic of South America: 'The military launches an invasion into North Korea by bombing the coastlines with bombs and missiles. At home, reforestation begins in the Amazon Rainforest, and huge tracts of forest are under government protection. A solar farm is built in Panagonia, and development begins on bio-fuel. The government upgrades '''Army: Better Living Conditions, Navy: Enhanced Officer Training Courses, Industry: Paramilitary ' '''2040.75 All Primary Nations (China, European Union, India, Republic of South America, United States, Free Russian Democratic Republic, Australia, and the Communist State of Russia) industry tech score increases to 1.5. Free Russian forces took heavy casualties moving through enemy territory, primarily because of the lack of being resupplied moving deep through enemy territory and getting ambushed by Communist Russian troops. The main force is now 500,000 troops and has been stopped by the city of Nizhniy and is surrounded on all sides. The Communist State of Russia prepares for another attack by the allied forces on the town of Tver and the city of Volgograd. Dictator of the Communist State of Russia, Dmitri Galkin, has moved out of Moscow to a bunker in an undisclosed location. Humanitarian supplies are sent to North Korea by both the UHAT and PRO to aid the poor and starving population. ''' '''The Kirov-Class Battlecruiser, Kalinin has been spotted and attacked multiple European and Chinese vessels in the Sea of Japan. Two European destroyers have taken major damage, along with three Chinese destroyers. However repairs should finish within three months. However, the Kalinin has retreated back to the Kara Sea. Civil war in central nations of Africa is still raging on with multiple governments already toppled, or corrupted by the New African Order, which is rapidly becoming a giant military alliance within Central Africa. China: 'Following the attack on our Ships VTOL's and Warplanes go on the Hunt for the Battle cruiser. We produce food to put in reserves in case of shortage as the Chinese Environment is Still recovering. We offer Reparation to the Indian Government and send a Diplomat to India to begin peace Talks as well as Joining as a PRO member with the Same Status as China compared to the small nations. Chinese Communists after what was supposed to be a Fixed election within their own party have been Ousted by the Ultra-Nationalist Party.The Ultranationalists begin to move all liberal reforms at a Faster pace. .'We Upgrade Industry to 2 with upgrades to Organized militia, Paramilitaries and Plumbing. China Dip: '''We offer India large Reparations as well as a large trade deal to boost both Economies. We also offer a large Membership in the PRO as a Leading member with Representation the Same as China in the PRO. We want to try and fix what the DPRK did to you. '''FRDR: We send a fleet of helicopters to Nizhniy, and evacuate as many troops as we can Random Number 1-500000: 409010 men saved, but most of the tanks were lost. We send another 700,000 troops to attack the place we were told to attack last turn (Novgorod?) and we commence round the clock shelling of the CSR lines, with 10 shells per km per 30secs. We continue this for two months. The 91000 men left behind man as many tanks a possible, and escape under cover of darkness, and they retreat to FRDR territory, but this still leaves the majority of the tanks, as 91000 men can't man tanks for 400,000. The battle was a defeat for us, but it was very minor, although the loss of the tanks was a blow. Yes you're next objective to push through into the nation is to attack the city of Novgorod since your first attack was to break through the Communist Russian border and push in a little bit, and I wouldn't say all the tanks were lost, but most would be lost. I sent helicopters in to save the men, helicopters can't pick up tanks, so the tanks would all be captured, unless... Russian built helicopters are built to pick up and move heavy objects such as tanks. That part I crossed out is implausible, a tank crew consists of 4 people, 400,000/4=100,000 tanks, which you definitely not have! OK, how many should I have, and they only need 2 for this, as they will not be shooting, as it is an escape, not a break out Well, why would the tank crews climb out of the tanks and be open targets, it would be more logical to leave the gunner of the tank inside of it, this seems really illogical. Just edit your turn to this: Most of the tanks were either left behind because of swampland and rough terrain or there weren't enough helicopters to pick them up, most of tanks left behind were captured by Communist Russian forces. Also, look at a map of Russia to see what towns, cities, and other places you're attacking. Your forces right now are probably stretched out on the west side of the Ural mountains, and probably as far as to the town of Perm. Another thing I forgot, the battle is actually a major loss, you lost over two hundred thousand troops without gaining any ground or dealing any significant damage to the enemy, that doesn't seem very minor. European Union: St. Petersburg and the Caucasus Region are being held at a steady rate as military police keep control of the local populations. We ask the Free Russian Democratic Republic if we can incorporate the Northwestern Federal District of the Communist State of Russia into the European Unio. We offer two Queen Elizabeth-Class Aircraft Carriers and another French aircraft carrier the Charles de Gaulle for this region. Recon drones have spotted the Kalinin in the Barents Sea. Soon, three cruisers one Churchill-Class Aircraft Carrier and seven destroyers were sent to sink it. The battle was short lasting, as CIWS shot down the most of the Kalinin’s massive armament out of the air. Swarms of planes, guided missiles, and drones soon attacked the Kalinin in a massive isolation attack, where it’s close in defenses were overwhelmed. Within two hours the Kalinin was sunk after it has been struck in the water line by two guided missiles. The shockwave of the two missiles soon pushed through the superstructure, splitting the ship in half and sinking it. Sailors of the Kalinin that survived were soon taken captive as prisoners of war. Ship builders at BAE Systems Surface Ships created a new ship model known as the Goliath-Class Battlecruiser, armed with 8xPhalanx CIWS, 6xOerlikon Millennium CIWS, 12xRIM-116 SAM Launchers, 4x200mm Guns, 4x LaWS, 12x533mm Torpedo Tubes, 128 Guided Tomahawk Missiles, and 8x.50Cal Emplacements. Three are expected to be completed in one year (4 turns). A joint attack on the city of Volgograd has begun, if the attack should succeed, allied forces will be able to launch a massive amphibious charge through the Volga River, capturing multiple towns and paving a path to the city of Moscow. Allied Forces have also surrounded the city of Tver and has started sending in waves of troops to capture the city. More gold deposits are exploited across the Alps as miners dig hundreds of feet under the ground, digging up the precious material. We upgrade out army to 2.5 and get the following upgrades: Right to Bear Arms, Communication, and Organized Militia. ' *'FRDRD: That is fine, but we want the rest, regardless of who liberates it from the communists *'European Diplomacy:' Ok, we will give you the three carriers, and in return we will begin converting the Federal Northwest Region District into the European Union. Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam: We build modern factories, producing camouflaged mech suits. The military is armed with these mech suits. A new social movement called "Bắt được" (Hoppyism) begins to grow across the country, preaching aggressive jingoism. '2041' Because of the heavy losses the FRDR suffered, the CSR increases to a military score of 2.0. After months of its capital being sieged, Lebanon has surrendered to the UHAT. The Syrian capital of Damascus is surrounded, but the Syrian regime is still holding strong. ' '''Volgograd is captured by the allied forces, dealing a major blow to the strategic advantage of the Communist Russian forces. ' 'The Federal North Western Region of Russia begins the conversion into the European Union. ' 'With most of the Communist Russian forces spread thin in the north, south, and east, the western front is lightly guarded. ' 'New Zealand agrees to Australia’s offer about uniting. ' 'European propaganda (Propaganda Upgrade) begins to take its toll on the Communist Russian population. Local militia groups begin burning down whole Communist Russian supply stockpiles, leaving them with no supplies. ' '''With the city of Tver captured, allied forces can now launch an attack on the Communist Russian capital of Moscow. Why does what happens to me allow them to upgrade their military, please explain Well, it's just the fact that you lost a lot of troops, and a lot of your tanks have been captured after this indirect charge a couple hundred miles into enemy territory, with the CSR taking virtually no losses. So it is because they got my tanks, because me losing troops makes no difference to their forces, but thm gaining tanks does I mean there is another major factor. The CSR has been losing a whole bunch of battles for the past couple turns, this heavy loss of yours probably gained morale for their troops. Cộng hòa Xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam: We build modern factories, producing camouflaged mech suits. The military is armed with these mech suits. A new social movement called "Bắt được" (Hoppyism) begins to grow across the country, preaching aggressive jingoism. The NOHMFC becomes the dominate religion and social movement in the country. All NOHMFC soldiers are equipped with a mech suit. We research (using accumulated points) communication, enhanced radio, right to bear arms, drafting, better living conditions, and better training. Again Really? you cant just develop crap like that it takes time and money both of which the Vietnamese even with PRO and Chinese support dont have much of... Apparently he means some type of camouflaged suit this Indian tribe wear's called the Mech. So it's ok as long as he doesn't actually create robots. This guy is also trying to get our wiki removed because I apparently banned his friend who created some random nation called ATLAS. Edboy452 (talk) 22:34, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Bit4 will now be banned due to him copying a whole wikia article from the Alt History Wiki. His nation will still be in the same position but his account will be banned. Edboy452 (talk) 22:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. i know who were talking about too haha I have proof as well, took some screenshots. It was all errors, but some little bits of source were spotted from the Alt-History portal page, and the NotLAH Map Game on the Alt History Wiki. European Union: The Communist Russian capital of Moscow is now surrounded by the allied forces, and is currently under siege. Supplies going to the city are cut off after drone strikes destroyed enemy convoys. The Northwestern Federal District of Russia should be part of the European Union in the next three months. Pockets of Communist Russian soldiers still roam around the Northwestern Region, but they usually surrender to European forces because of lack of supplies. An amphibious assault has started on the city of Voronezh. Allied forces have also branched off from the attack on Voronezh for the planned attack on Moscow by amphibious and land assault. Another front is setup along the west side of Moscow, consisting of 700,000 troops from the European Union, Ukraine, and Belarus. Leftover supplies from Georgia and Armenia are sent to the western front to support it. Oil refineries captured from the META begin sending oil to the European Union. Construction of the Goliath-Class Battlecruisers is still going linear. About 350,000 troops have been drafted or recruited in the past nine months. We upgrade our army tech to 3.0 and get the following upgrades: High Altitude Munitions Platform, Enhanced Radio Equipment, and Coordinated Air/Artillery Strikes. ''' '''China: '''We begin more infrastructural development to attempt to increase our ability to throw peiople into the middle class and cease stagnation. '''We upgrade army to 2.5 with Military police, Communication skills training and propaganda '2041.25' With the city of Voronezh captured by the European Union and allied forces, resulting in Moscow being surrounded on two sides. Because of the Communist State of Russia’s losses their military tech score decrease to 1.5 for two turns. ' '''Kosovar insurgents have started to attack European troops guarding the small nation. ' 'The Northwestern Federal District of Russia has been converted into the European Union. (Map will be changed soon). ' '''South Korea begins to unite the DPRK into the Unified Korean Republic. We have jumped 100 years, is that a mistake? Thank you for finding that error. European Union: The unionization of the Northerwestern Federal District has completed. Much of the newly acclaimed state, now known as the State of St. Petersburg, is in the process of spreading more European influence. Historic sites in the region are left untouched to ensure that the future will remain peaceful. Small pockets of Communist Russian troops still remain in the region, but are currently being hunted down or are surrendering to European forces. An amphibious pincer movement attack is currently underway. With the communist capital cut off in two directions their supplies are low. This will be our final attack on the Communist State of Russia, due to the fact the communist regime will surely crumble in months after the fall of Moscow. However, we will still send supplies to the Free Russian Democratic Republic. Our navy begins bombarding the capital of Damascus to aid the UHAT and allied troops that have sent to capture the city. We upgrade our industry to 2 and get the following upgrades: Enhanced Pay Grade, Enhanced Production, and Happier Workers. MESSAGE TO ALL PLAYERS Due to the fact that Futura Terra is about to considered a dead game, it will be moved to the Map Game Wiki . The game will not restart and will still continue from the year of 2041.25. However, anybody who has not posted in the past three turns will be kicked from that nation until they rejoin on the Map Game Wiki. Tomorrow, the merging process will start. That is all.